Christmas one shot
by Alexandra Udinov
Summary: Well the title says it all, by request a Nikita and Alex christmas story. MAJOR Salex and Mikita so yeah. oh and an awesome late christmas gift would be to review :) XD 3


Hey guys oh my god thank you all so much for the reviews for Alexandra. So a lot of you wanted me to do a Christmas Nikita and Alex fan fic so here you go and I should have chapter 15 of Alexandra posted very soon. Oh yeah find me on twitter laxswag114 XD

Warm sunlight streamed in from the two windows above Alex's bed. She blinked

lazily trying to drive the sleep from her eyes. She smiled when she felt Sean's

arm tighten around her waist. She curled up into him nuzzling her nose to his

chest. "morning" she mumbled "what time is it?" she asked, " It's just past

10am or so" he said excitedly. Alex's smile widened as his deep voice reached

her ears, she looked up at him and giggled. He had this lopsided grin on his face

and his eyes were bright with joy. " merry Christmas Sean" she said bringing her

lips to his to kiss him sweetly. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue

across her bottom lip, she rolled on top of him. Her fingers brushed behind his

ears and across his jaw, his hands rested on her hips. When she broke the kiss

he looked up at her, and said " Race you to the tree" his boyish grin breaking

into a full on smile. She gave him a mischievous smile before kissing him

passionately, when she felt his body relax she suddenly pulled away and leaped

off him. She raced out into the hall way, she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He pulled her to him and pressed her against the wall, " I am gonna get you

back princess" he breathed in her ear. She shivered and slipped under his arm

pushing him into the wall, she laughed as she ran down the stairs. Alex could

hear his heavy foot steps, she jumped off the remaining steps. She heard his

laugh as he chased her , she ran past the training room and disappeared around

the corner. Nikita awoke to a shriek, she and Michael both jumped up and

skidded out of their room. Michael got to the living room first, as Nikita jogged

up she stopped when she saw his face, a wide smile brightened his sleep ridden

face. She heard the shriek again and walked up to him, he wrapped his arms

around her waist as she looked onto the scene in front of them. Alex ran across

the hall as Sean grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up causing her to shriek

in surprise and mock fright. Nikita could barely contain her laughter as she

watched Sean hoist Alex over his shoulder. Alex some how managed to get back

down and in front of Sean, Nikita smiled as Michael gave a low scruffy laugh.

Both of them shared a look as Alex leaned down to kiss Sean. " the term swept

off his feet comes to mind" Michael whispered just as Alex knocked Sean's feet

out from under him just after breaking the kiss. "hmmm now i wonder where

she learned that from?" Michael said smiling at Nikita. Nikita and Michael's

laughter reached Alex's and Sean's ears as Alex touched the branches of the tall

tree in center of the room. Alex looked up at the stair well a mischievous glint in

her blue eyes, Alex looked over at Sean who was staring at her in awe and stuck

her tongue out at him. She then skipped over to the stairs and wrapped her

arms around Nikita, "merry Christmas Alex" she said smiling. Alex smiled and

walked back over to Sean and wrapped her arms around his neck siting down on

his lap. " Let it be known that I beat Sean to the tree by a long shot" she said.

"What! Not by a long shot, you tricked me, I say your disqualified Miss Udinov"

Sean protested, Michael laughed, " I swear you two are 12 sometimes" he said

shaking his head wrapping his arms around Nikita again. " I wanna open a

present!" Sean said his face bright with excitement. "like I just said, I am

making coffee, Nikita give the kids a gift" Michael joked as both Sean and Alex

protested at the insinuation. Nikita smiled as Sean became more impatient, "

Sean go open one for christ's sake" Alex said leaning her back against the couch

so Nikita could run her hands through her wavy chestnut hair. Michael came

back and handed them each a cup, and handed each person a gift. Within a few

moments Birkhoff joined them, Ryan and Owen came separately. The sound of

ripping paper and gasps of surprise and thank yous and I love yous could be

heard for the next 30 minutes. Alex leapt up from her spot at Nikita's feet and

handed Birkhoff an envelope. " what's this Alex money?" he asked she stuck her

tongue out at him and said " noooo if you'd just shut up for five seconds and

open it." she growled playfully. His eyes went wide when he did open it, " what

did you get him?" Nikita whispered into Alex's ear. She just shook her head, " yo

nerd we are waiting you know" seam said whacking him lightly on the shoulder. "

she...uh...uh...she uhhm, she replaced my jets, the, the, my...our air support.

And updated them." he said in complete shock, "whoa" Michael said looking at

Alex who had a smile that warmed Nikita's heart. " babe give them theirs" Sean

said to Alex pointing to Nikita and Michael. Both of whom looked at the rest of

the group to find they all had smiles on their faces. " merry Christmas Nikita and

Michael." she said handing them an slightly larger envelope. Nikita leapt off the

couch and wrapped Alex in a bone crushing hug. " Oh my god Alex thank you

this is incredible" Michael also got up and hugged her. " you guys deserve it, you

better enjoy it hahahah." Owen said. " where was it to I can't remember" Ryan

asked referring to their gift. " it's a three week vacation to any country of their

choice, where ever they go they will be in the finest suite. With all

complementary food and stuff, courtesy of Katya Udinov." Birkhoff said. Alex

nodded her agreement, " yeah she said it does not even begin to cover all

you've done for us," they hugged once more before Alex turned to Sean. " merry

Christmas Sean" she said handing him a heavy package. " ooh, Alex wow, it's

great" he said pulling the beretta 9FA out of the box. He gave her a quick kiss, "

hey Ryan Owen theres something for you guys right there. " she said pointing to

the boxes wrapped up. They ripped open the boxes and gapped, " how in the

hell did you get these, they aren't even on the market." Owen said staring at the

shining guns, " well they are actually from Cyrus." she said smiling at Nikita, "

he says he is doing well and he thought you two might like them." both the men

nodded, they ran out of the room with Owen saying he could beat Ryan any day.

Latter that night once Ryan and Owen had left,Sean pulled Alex into his lap and

Michael did the same to Nikita and they just stated at the Christmas tree.

Michael tapped Sean and mouthed "go on" Sean gave a nervous cough. "Alex,

babe slide over for a sec." as she did she leaned into Nikita's shoulder. Both the

girls watched as he went over to the tree and grabbed a small box. " I was not

sure when I was going to give you this but I can't think of a more perfect time

then right now with the people that are our family." Alex was sitting up now as

Sean walked back over to the couch he said " Alex I love you more than

anything in the world, an I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he paused

as Nikita and Alex's mouths hung open. He got down on one knee, " Alexandra

Udinov, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box. Alex gasped at the ring,

it was beautiful. It had white diamonds with a hint of ruby that wrapped around

a larger diamond. " yes" she breathed out she smiled . She brushed away the

tears as he placed the ring on her finger. She stood up and wrapped her arms

around his neck as their lips met in a slow deep kiss. Michael smiled and placed

a kiss on Nikita's cheek. " you knew" she said making Alex and Sean break their

kiss. Michael gave a low laugh and smiled at his wife, " well Sean had to ask

somebody if he could marry her. " he said winking at Sean. Alex sat back down

and curled up into her new fiancé. " I actually had to ask every one, Owen

threatened to dissolve me and Birkhoff said he could make it so I would get shot

every time I opened the fridge to get food. And Ryan just plain out threatened to

shoot me." he laughed as Alex kissed him again. Nikita whipped away her own

tears, Alex was like her daughter. If any one deserved happiness it was her. The

girl had been through so much, it warmed Nikita's heart to know she had finally

let some one in. Both men marveled at the wonderful women in their arms.

Nikita and Alex sighed and curled into the arms of the people they loved the

most, happy and stress free.

The next morning Nikita woke up early and had the strangest urge to go check

on Alex. She had hear the girl get up before her and wanted to make sure she

was okay. Nikita followed the hallway to the steps. She saw the young brunet

out side on the deck, the wind carried her hair up and swept around her purple

robe. Nikita could tell something was bothering her just by the way she was

standing. She made her way down to her, when she stepped out Alex said " You

can't sneak up on me any more huh." Nikita smiled she had been very quiet, but

Alex was good she was trained by the best after all. "No I guess not" when she

spoke again Nikita was surprised to hear her voice shake. " Your losing your

touch sensei" Nikita stepped out fully onto the deck and put her hand on Alex's

arm " Alex whats wrong," she asked gently. The young girl scoffed and turned

her head away from Nikita's but did not move her arm away from Nikita's hand.

" It nothing I can't handle" she said to the older woman, who was not fazed. "

Alex, are you really going to shut me out right now?" Nikita asked again a little

more sternly. Alex tried to turn away but Nikita pulled her back around and when

she met her blue eyes they were wet with unshed tears. " Alex hon whats going

on?" She asked gently. " Nikita I am scared" and with that the first tear fell.

Nikita reached her thumb up to Alex's face catching the tear as it fell. " Oh baby

girl come here" she said pulling Alex in close to her. She wrapped her arms

around the girl and felt the girl let go of what ever was bothering her. She cried

into Nikita's shoulder as Nikita rocked her, she lead Alex to the small couch on

the deck and once Alex had curled up into her she ran her fingers through her

chestnut hair. " Alex what are you afraid of?" Nikita asked tentatively. Alex was

not an emotional girl, it took a lot to make her cry, which made Nikita that much

more afraid of what her answer would be." I feel so stupid Nikita, this little

problem is nothing" Nikita hugged her tighter urging her to keep going. " Nikita

did I make the right decision, by agreeing to marry Sean?" Nikita tilted Alex's

chin up so blue eyes met brown. " Alex that is not a little problem, and you could

have come to me earlier, but Alex only you know the answer to that. Its okay to

feel scared, I was too before I married Michael." Nikita paused, tears came to

her own eyes. " The life we live, our pasts, the hell we have been through. What

you went through to get where you are, your strength amazes me Alex. But I

know how you feel, you have been betrayed so many times, by people you

love,people you thought you loved and of course Division. Your afraid to put your

heart out to people to let them in because trust is not a word that has any

meaning for us. But Alex if its a question of if he truly loves you, I think he does,

I really think he does. And he is not an outsider, he knows the life we lead, he

lives it too. He has seen you in a dark time in your life and correct me if I am

wrong, but he brought you back, I think if it had not been for him our paths

would not have crossed in such peaceful terms. I think he reminded you of what

Division was. "She said wiping the tears from her face looking away from Alex

now. The silence was not uncomfortable, " Hey" Alex said gently to Nikita

leaning into her again. " Your right you know, he did open my eyes, and at first I

hated him for it because I wanted to be mad at you I wanted to hate you" She

paused, " I wanted to kill you, and he was a reminder of what Amanda and Percy

could truly do, how they could twist a person's beliefs and their values to fit

Divisions needs." Alex said playing with a pice of Nikita's hair. " He was a harsh

electric shock at first that I could not blame you or hate you or, if it came down

to it. I could never kill you, I would sooner take my own than take yours...Now

that I think about it he has brought me a lot of good things, he brought me back

to you if not in the way we had hoped. And he helped me love again." She

finished and hugged Nikita tighter. Nikita felt tears of her own fall as she realized

how much she meant to Alex. And how much faith the girl put in her and how

much loyalty Alex had for her. " Alex I am so sorry" she whispered into the girls

ear. " Nikita, for what, saving my life, oh let me count, damn I don't have

enough fingers or toes" Alex said smiling before continuing. " for getting me

clean for helping me find who I am, for giving me a reason to live. Nothing I

could ever do could repay you. I owe you more than my life." Alex said to Nikita

who felt her heart soar at how much motherly love she had for Alex. She was at

a lose for words so she pulled her close and they sat in the comfort of each

others arms. After the emotions passed and they both stopped crying Alex

whispered " This has been the best christmas ever" Nikita nodded and said " yes

it has" they smiled and for once all was right in the world.

Wow thanks for all the great reviews on Alexandra, and all my other stuff. So this is just my little one shot for christmas sorry its late. Well shout out to SheWhomLaughsLast for posting for the first time in years. And to all my homgurls on twitter. and All you guests out there. Merry Christmas and I guess Happy New Year. Love Izzy


End file.
